Combat! Mission Short: The Town
by Wondering Amber
Summary: Lt. Hanley is given the task of leading a squad of his men to observe a town being used by the Germans as an OC. When things don't go according to plan he's ordered to clear the town before Capt. Jampel arrives with the rest of 2nd Platoon. Five men against twenty...with limited supplies and resources...Hanley and the squad will need one Hell of a Plan to complete this mission.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Second installment of my Combat Mission Shorts Series...I do not own Hanley, Saunders, Caje, Kirby, Brockmeyer, McCall and Capt. Jampel...No copyright is intended and though I am borrowing the characters from the Combat! T.V. Series the story line is one of my own...no money is being made...Feedback is welcome but not necessary...Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

Capt. Williams had been helping out Charlie Company while their regular Doctor was recovering from a bout of pneumonia. He had been making final notes on a patient's record when he heard a disturbance outside the Medical tent, several voices raised in warning and as he stepped outside he heard a deep voice raised in anger, his eyes widened at what he saw.

The soldier was at least 6 '4' and broad shouldered the helmet covering his head indicated an officer, he was carrying another soldier in his arms and the look he was giving the guards was enough to make them all nervous. Body tense the officer took a few more steps closer to the tent but at his movement four rifles were aimed at his chest. An intimidating sight to most but this officer didn't seem to care about the possible danger, his deep voice reverberating through the air as he spoke.

"I'm Lt. Hanley, 2nd Platoon, King Company, this man is Sgt. Saunders also from 2nd Platoon...he needs medical attention now…so either shoot me or get the Hell out of my way!"

Dr. Williams, told the men to lower their weapons and let the man through, after a moment of hesitation, the soldiers obeyed.

With a final glare, Lt. Hanley carried Saunders inside moving quickly to an exam table...gently laying the unconscious man down.

The Doctor moved to the injured man's side doing a quick visual examination. What happened?

"He was hit in the leg and grazed on the temple." Hanley informed the Doctor. "The bullet is still in his leg."

How long ago? Dr. Williams asked as he examined the leg wound, peeling back the bandage already applied noted it was bleeding sluggishly…grabbing a towel from a side table he pressed down and after a few minutes replaced the bandage, then repeated the process with the head wound.

"Maybe two or three hours, my men and I were on a mission when we ran into a German patrol and ended up in a fire fight the Sergeant was injured…didn't have a Medic so we radioed Captain Jampel and he told us this was the closest facility so I brought Saunders in."

"This will have to do until I can remove the bullet." Dr. Williams said. How long has he been unconscious?

"Fifteen minutes or so." Hanley answered. "He passed out a half mile back."

Glancing up at the Lieutenant he could see the man was a little pale...Are you injured Lt?

"Bullet grazed my arm but other than that I'm fine." Can you take care of the Sergeant? "I have to go back out…"

"Back out…you aren't going anywhere until I take care of that arm." Looking closely at the Lieutenant he could see fresh blood on his sleeve.

"Doctor…"

At this point a Corpsman and a Nurse stepped into the tent.

"Nurse Brady I need you to start prepping the Sergeant here for surgery, Sgt. Matthews help her, while I take care of the Lieutenants arm." Quickly they moved to follow his orders.

"Now Lt. Hanley remove your jacket and sit down." Pointing to a stool a few feet from where Saunders lay.

With reluctance Hanley sat, when the doctor got a look at the wound he caught the LT's eyes.

Graze? The Captain asked, raising an eyebrow at the LT…from what he could see a small caliber bullet had torn a four-inch furrow across the front of Hanley's left arm, a couple of inches above his bicep…about an inch deep.

Stubbornly Hanley lifted his head and held the Captains gaze. "Yes Sir."

"I'm going to have to stitch it up." Do you want anything for the pain?

"No Sir." Hanley sat stiffly, jaw tight as the Doctor cleaned the wound then applied the stitches.

It only took a few minutes for Dr. Williams to take care of the LT and by the time a bandage was in place the Nurse and Corpsmen had Saunders prepped and on his way to the Surgery unit. Williams examined the LT's face noted the paleness and light shadowing under his eyes {He should rest before heading back out but I doubt he will}

"LT...I'm going to give you extra bandages and some antiseptic...change the dressing on your arm every two to four hours and check back with me when you return." The Doctor continued as he adjusted the sling on Hanley's arm, "I would suggest that you try not to use it." Fastening the satchel he handed it to Hanley. "I could order you to stay put Lieutenant."

Hanley caught the Officers eyes and held his gaze. "You could Sir."

"But it wouldn't do any good would it?" Dr. Williams said with a frown.

"Probably not Sir...I'll be back to check on Sgt. Saunders when I bring the rest of the men in." Getting to his feet Hanley stood at attention, "Permission to leave Sir."

"Permission granted." As the LT turned and walked out, the Doctor moved quickly to the surgery unit to take care of Sgt. Saunders.

Hanley located the Company Commander to request a few men to accompany him back and some extra ammo, after explaining to Capt. Parker what had occurred the LT wait for an answer.

I'm sorry Hanley but half my men are out on patrols and if the Germans come this way we'll need every one still on site for defense." Captain Parker explained.

"What about extra ammo, Sir? Hanley asked tiredly.

The Captain signed a requisition form and passed it to the Lieutenant. "Take this to the Weapons Officer, tell him what you need." Looking Hanley in the eye, "Don't worry about Sgt. Saunders, Dr. Williams will take good care of him."

With a nod the Lieutenant turned to leave but before he was out the door the Captain spoke.

"Lieutenant, keep your head down out there I would hate to have to explain to the Sergeant that you didn't make it back."

Pausing for a moment, Hanley thought of the rest of his men still out there waiting for him to return, straightening his shoulders, turned to glance at the Captain. "I hope we all make it back in one piece but if we aren't here before Saunders wakes up, will you give him a message for me?"

Captain Parker examined the LT's face…he had known Hanley for two years, had even taken over for him as 2nd Platoon leader a few times when the LT had been injured or on one of his classified assignments.

He admired the man and respected the Officer, the stories he had heard about Hanley, Saunders and the rest of King Company were sometimes hard to believe but after working alongside them he had realized how true the stories were. They were a close knit group, all of the men exceptional on their own but as a Company they could do some amazing things. Like now for instance, Hanley looked like he could drop from fatigue, covered in dirt, sweat and blood, injured himself but still intent on completing his mission…nodding his head Parker hoped the men were still there when Hanley made it back.

What message would you like me to give him? Capt. Parker asked.

"Tell him that we _will_ be back...that I expect him to be following Doctors orders and it's his turn to buy the drinks." With a last glance at the Captain, Hanley stepped outside and made his way to the armory. After gathering the extra supplies into a duffle bag he removed the sling from his arm and stuffed it in his coat pocket…then hooking the duffel over his right shoulder took off at a jog in the direction he had left his men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kirby checked the time...three hours since Hanley had taken off with Sgt. Saunders for Charlie Company to get Medical help for the Serge who had been hit twice by enemy fire. A bullet had grazed Hanley's arm and since he would need aide as well it was decided that he would escort Saunders to the Medic attached to C Company, camped five miles south from their current position. The LT left Caje in charge and told the men to keep an eye on the back trail...to stay put until he returned and keep the enemy from getting through if necessary.

"Hey Caje." You think they made it to Charlie Company by now? Kirby asked quietly.

"Yeah Kirby, I think they made it by now...Lt. Hanley is probably on his way back."

"I hope he brings some extra ammo," McCall said with a frown, "In case we have to try and run the Germans out of the town, we'll need more supplies than what we have."

"The LT will bring extra ammo, wouldn't be surprised if he were to bring a few more men with him if he can." Brockmeyer said as he tried to get the radio to work, it had been damaged during an attempted ambush by the Germans and while it had worked when Lt. Hanley contacted Capt. Jampel earlier, now all he could get was static.

How long do you figure we should wait? "Without the radio we can't get a message out and Hanley won't be able to let us know when he's heading back." McCall asked. He was sure the other men had wondered the same thing, no one had wanted to ask the question but McCall figured they should know.

"We wait until the Lieutenant gets back." Caje said determinedly, scanning the faces of the other men. "He _will_ be back."

Why are you so sure Caje? Kirby asked, "Anything could happen and it'll take Hanley close to three hours to get back, providing he left C Company when you said and he doesn't run into trouble."

"Hell, Caje…he could have gotten orders to stay put…he was injured too." McCall stated.

Brockmeyer paused in his tinkering with the radio to glance at each man, trying to read their expressions…Caje was truly confident that the LT would be back no doubt showing on his features...Kirby looked like a man who wanted to believe what the Cajun had said but in his eyes they were expendable and figured the Company Commander would stop Hanley from coming after them. McCall wasn't an easy read, like Hanley and Saunders he never let much show in his expression but Brockmeyer could tell by the way McCall kept checking his ammo and constantly scanned the area to the rear and front the man was trying to believe that Lt. Hanley would be back. As far as he was concerned he felt the same way as Caje.

"You haven't said much Brockmeyer, what do you think?" asked Caje

"I think you're the highest ranking soldier, Lt. Hanley left you in charge...so you get to decide how long we wait or what we do." With a grin he caught the Cajun's eyes. "At least, until the LT gets here."

Caje stared at him in surprise, "That's right." The Scout glanced at Kirby and McCall to see what their reaction to that bit of news would be.

"Hey, better you than me Caje, I've had my go at making decisions and giving orders...nope I'm happy just being a B.A.R man." Kirby had tried to maintain a serious expression but a smile crossed his features before he could hide it. "And McCall works better under supervision." Kirby added grinning at the older man.

MCCall grudgingly agreed with Brockmeyer. "Alright, Caje is in command." With a smirk he peered at the Cajun. "So, what are your orders Sir?"

Caje took a moment to think about the situation, currently they were hunkered down about eight miles from the abandoned town of Warwick and other than the small German patrol that had tried to ambush them after Hanley had taken off with the Serge there hadn't been any movement. He needed to have someone scout ahead to see how close the nearest patrols were, he would need two men to watch each other's back in case of trouble, looking around at each of his men…Caje made his decision.

"Brockmeyer…you and McCall are going to scout ahead to see if you can get a read on the area and a location for the nearest German patrol. You move quickly and quietly, if a patrol is spotted, take the number _do not_ engage, we don't know what they're orders are… _do not_ give away your position. Once you have the information high tail it back here, Kirby and I can provide cover if needed but only scout within a three-mile radius, no further. When the LT gets back he'll want to move up and it would help if we could provide some Intel."

Brockmeyer finished putting the radio back together and after an unsuccessful attempt to radio Charlie Company placed it in his pack, checking his ammo at the same time.

How are the two of you on ammo? Kirby asked.

"I have three magazines, two smoke grenades and two standard." McCall answered. What about you Brockmeyer?

"I have two magazines for the rifle, four standard grenades and two smokers." "I also, have several knives for quiet work." Brockmeyer added with a grin.

"I thought that was what you used your Hand to Hand skills for." Kirby responded. "Or those Karate moves that you and the LT are always practicing."

Still grinning Brockmeyer looked toward Kirby. "You know…I could teach you a few of the moves Lt. Hanley has taught me."

"No thanks, I've seen how the two of you practice." Kirby said shaking his head.

"Yeah… and as I recall the last time you and Lt. Hanley put on an exhibition you ended up in Medical with a few busted ribs." McCall commented. "I thought you had a black belt?

Frowning Brockmeyer answered. "I do…but give me a break, the LT's been doing it for at least fifteen years…he's really good…besides he caught me by surprise."

"Sure...if you say so." Kirby looked at him doubtfully.

Caje had listened to the exchange…a smile on his face but knew it was time to get the men moving. "Alright, you two head out and remember keep your heads down, find out what you can then get back here."

Both men stood, adjusted their packs, picked up their weapons and standing at attention in unison saluted Caje, then with perfectly executed about faces took off.

The Cajun, watched both men move out then turned to Kirby. How are you on ammo?

Kirby had also been watching as Brockmeyer and McCall took off. "Three mags for the B.A.R, six smokers, four standard grenades and a boot knife."

"I have four clips, three smokers and five standard grenades plus my knife." Caje informed him.

Looking the Cajun in the eye and with a serious expression on his normally carefree face, Kirby asked. You really think Hanley will make it back?

Caje held his friend's eyes and with confidence nodded. "Yeah Kirby, I do."

"Good enough." Kirby replied. What do we do now?

"We wait...hold our position and stay alert." Caje said. "Right now there isn't much more we can do."

"Well, let's hope the LT gets here soon, so we can get the mission done and head back to camp, I'd like to know how Saunders is doing."

"Me too Kirby...me too." Caje said with a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hanley had covered the first few miles back to his squad at a steady run but now switched to a light jog, he could feel sweat running down his face and back and his arm was starting to bother him. Slowing down gradually, he came to a standstill, looking around green eyes peered into the dense trees and underbrush, senses alert. Adjusting the pack on his back he took a long drink from his canteen then glanced at his watch, he was making good time. Hooking the canteen back on his belt, with rifle in hand he scanned the area once again before starting off at a quick pace hoping the men were still in one piece. He had tried to use the radio he carried to contact the men but only received static, all he could do was hope for the best, transitioning into a jog the Lieutenant continued on.

Brockmeyer stopped Mc Call with a hand on his arm, placing a finger against his lips motioned for the man to get down. They had covered two miles without spotting any enemy patrols but Brockmeyer had heard movement and as he and McCall hid behind some thick brush two German soldiers came into view several yards ahead. The Germans came to a halt, slowly scanned the area, weapons at the ready a few minutes later they continued heading north away from where the Americans were hiding. Glancing at each other Brockmeyer and McCall quietly followed keeping their distance but not losing sight of the enemy.

The Germans moved at a quick pace making it a little difficult for the two American's to keep up without risking being caught from following to close. Brockmeyer continually scanned the trees and brush around them as they moved while McCall kept an eye on the ground ahead checking for wires and mines, so far the path had been clear.

McCall was on point…with Brockmeyer a few feet behind…when the older man thought he heard voices, motioning for the other man to hold up McCall tipped his head in the direction the voices were coming from, closing his eyes strained to hear what was being said. The voices were faint, probably a few yards ahead, opening his eyes looked toward Brockmeyer who indicated that he had heard the voices too. Nodding at each other they moved forward using the trees and bushes as cover barely making a sound and when the voices were clearer the two men came to a halt, crouching on the ground they took in the scene before them.

The two Germans were standing around what looked to be an old well and as one soldier kept a look out the other was in the process of securing a thick cord around a canteen. Once secure he lowered the canteen into the well and a few minutes later pulled the flask up sloshing water as he untied the rope, taking a sip before passing it off to the other man. Repeating the process once more with a second canteen before placing a heavy metal cover over the opening, scanning the area they stood talking quietly.

While the two Germans were talking…Brockmeyer let McCall know he was going to move in closer to better hear the conversation. Handing off his rifle, he positioned himself so he was on his stomach hugging the ground and quietly crawled as close to the Germans as he felt would be safe. McCall kept an eye on the enemy as Brockmeyer maneuvered to within a yard of their location and once in position was able to make out what was being said. Ten minutes later the Germans were on their way North and Brockmeyer made his way back to where McCall was waiting.

"So, did you hear anything useful?" McCall asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but we should probably get back to Caje and Kirby that way I only have to tell it once." He responded quietly.

McCall nodded, handing Brockmeyer's rifle back. "Make sure you didn't drop anything while you were playing in the dirt." He said with a grin.

Brockmeyer made sure everything he had started out with was still on his person then he and McCall began the trek South to where Caje and Kirby were waiting.

When Hanley was within a few yards of where the rest of the squad should have been he came to a halt, taking a moment to scan the area, sharp eyes made out two figures crouched down behind a stack of fallen trees hidden from anyone coming from the North. His body tensed as he caught sight of two figures about forty yards from his men, making their way toward where the two figures were hiding. Hanley watched, still as a statue not wanting to give away his position and with Carbine held tight against his chest, finger near the trigger he wait to see what transpired.

Kirby had been sitting quietly beside Caje as they wait for their two friends to get back, eyes constantly sweeping the area…he was getting a bit edgy because it felt like they were being watched but he couldn't locate any movement. "Caje, feels like we're being watched," Kirby said in a whisper as his eyes once again scanned the area around them.

"I got the same feeling." Caje replied softly.

Suddenly, Caje and Kirby had their weapons up, eyes focused on two figures running along the edge of the forest about thirty yards in front moving close to the tree line, though the two men were moving quickly they were staying near the ground. When they were within visual range Caje recognized Brockmeyer and with a nod of his head, let him know it was safe to approach. Once the two men were behind the barricade Caje asked them if they had found out anything.

McCall began briefing the other two men. "We ran into two German soldiers two miles ahead but they didn't see us, we followed them for about a mile and ended up at some bombed out building. The two soldiers stopped to refill their canteens at a well and while they were drawing water started talking. We were too far away to make out what they were saying but Brockmeyer managed to get within hearing range." At this point McCall let his partner take over.

"Well, there's close to twenty Germans guarding the town, their Lieutenant is injured but still mobile, according to the two Soldiers we followed they're expecting reinforcements tomorrow and at the moment they have the town well guarded. There are two patrols sent out every few hours limited to a three-mile radius, they have grenade launchers set up in two of the buildings in town." Brockmeyer took a breath and looked at each of the men. "The Germans are bringing in a tank tomorrow and you can bet they'll have more soldiers escorting the tank. They were going to set up mines but the LT chose to wait until the reinforcements are in place."

Caje looked at Brockmeyer in surprise. "You got all that information from a ten-minute conversation?"

With a smirk he replied. "They were young, haven't learned to watch what they say and when not to say it."

"Which is good for us." Kirby said, "I mean at least we know more now than we did before and maybe when the LT gets here he can come up with a plan to take the C P out before the reinforcements arrive."

"Yeah, maybe…what about patrols, how are we going to avoid them." McCall asked.

Caje took a moment to consider the situation then he felt a tap on his arm…looking up found McCall with a finger to his lips, motioning for the men to get down. Pointing to the South he signaled that there had been movement and all eyes peered in the direction of a cluster of dense trees.

Hanley was close enough he could see Caje motion for the two men (who were apparently coming in from a patrol) to hurry in, squinting he recognized Brockmeyer and McCall which meant the second man with Caje was Kirby. Relaxing his grip on the Carbine, Hanley took a moment to lean against the tree he had been hiding behind, stiffening when he caught McCall glancing in his direction. {Guess it's time to let them know I made it back} Crouching down Hanley removed a small piece of metal from his jacket… positioned it so the sun would hit it just right then using Morse code he signaled four letters repeating the message twice before putting the metal back in an inner pocket.

Caje caught flashes of light low to the ground next to one of the larger trees, watching closely for a few seconds wasn't sure if he had seen a pattern or not…then when the flashes were repeated he paid closer attention…with a grin he looked back at the other men,

It must be the LT." Kirby said

"Probably, but let's make sure, McCall keep watch for Germans, the rest of you weapons ready." Caje replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Hanley had seen the grins he knew the message had been received and staying low made his way toward his men. Once he was sitting among them the LT allowed himself to relax for a moment, removing the duffle he flexed his shoulders and back then leaned against the barrier.

Hanley was relieved to see they were in one piece and with a smile he spoke. "It's good to see you're still here, when I couldn't get through on the radio, thought something had happened to you."

"After you left Sir, the Germans tried to ambush us, they lost several men and we lost the radio." Brockmeyer said.

"I brought another radio but I couldn't bring any more men." Hanley responded, turning to Caje. "Saunders was heading to surgery when I left, still unconscious but holding his own." He watched as the worried looks eased up a little on the faces of his men.

Holding the Scouts gaze, Hanley asked what he had found out.

"Sir, the Germans are bringing in a tank and extra men tomorrow, once they arrive, mines are going to be placed around the town, right now they have about sixteen men in town with two grenade launchers set up in two of the buildings…there are four men out on patrol but we think they're limited to a three-mile scouting area." Caje finished his briefing then watched as Hanley processed the information.

Do we know how far the town is from our current position? Hanley asked.

McCall pulled out a small map and when he was sure the men could see he tapped a spot. "This is where we are, Brockmeyer and I ran into the patrol two miles north, tracing the route with a forefinger he continued, Warwick is here, tapping a spot on the map."

Kirby scanned the map, then frowned, "It would be helpful if we had a photo of the town, at least we could get an idea of how it's laid out.

"Ask and you shall receive." Hanley said with a grin as he placed an aerial photo of the town on the map. "The photo is a little blurry on the edges but you can at least get an idea of how the town is set up."

Kirby looked closely at the photo. "If it was me, I'd set up a checkpoint about thirty or forty yards from the west side of town." He said pointing to the area in the photo.

"And another checkpoint on the east end covering the exit." Caje commented. "Here", he said tapping the photo.

Brockmeyer scanned the photo, paying attention to the largest buildings located in the center of the town on the North and South. "I'd set up one launcher here pointing to the Northeast corner…and here pointing to the South West corner, that way I could target anyone coming through town."

What do you think LT? Caje asked.

Hanley had remained quiet as he observed his men, letting them work out the set up on their own.

"I agree, but I would also have a sniper on the highest point of this building…here." Hanley offered as he pointed to the tallest building in the photo…pausing for a moment {if I were the commander where would I set up communications} looking closer he caught sight of a pole close to a building on the south side of the street and made out several lines running from the pole to the building. "I bet the Commander is set up in this building with a communications console and a guard, maybe one soldier to patrol each side of the street on foot."

Then how are we supposed to get near the town? Asked McCall with a frown.

"I'm not sure yet, McCall…maybe Capt. Jampel can provide an answer." Hanley opened the duffel and removed the radio. "King 2 to King 1 come in, King 2 to King 1 do you read."

"This is King 1, I read you King 2." Capt. Jampel replied.

"King 1, are we secure? Hanley asked.

"Affirmative." What is your situation King 2?" Capt. Jampel responded.

"We're eight off target, Sir." Hanley answered, going on to brief the Captain on what his men had found out. After the briefing there was a few minutes of quiet as Captain Jampel checked with the Battalion Commander.

"King 1 to King 2?" Capt. Jampel called.

"King 2 to King 1 go ahead." As Hanley listened to the orders he glanced at his men, "Say again." After a pause, "Sir, does Battalion know our numbers?

By this time the other four men were watching the LT trying to figure out what he was being told, considering the frown marring his features it wasn't anything good.

"Battalion wants the Germans out, ASAP, we're moving in on the target from our position…we'll be coming from the North but may not make it until end of day, your orders are to clear the pathway." Capt. Jampel relayed.

Hanley massaged his temple with his left hand as Jampel relayed the orders, wincing when the movement pulled on the stitches in his arm. Sir, we have limited supplies, how are we going to complete the mission without resources?"

"I understand and if it was up to me I'd have you and your men hold position near target and wait for us to arrive, but it isn't my call." {Battalion wanted the town cleared, Hanley and what was left of his men were the closest} With a sigh he spoke again. "You have your orders…clear the town…set up a temporary command and try to hold it til I arrive with the rest of 2nd Platoon we'll get there as soon as we can." King 1 out."

"King 2 out." Hanley turned off the radio then looked around at his men. "Battalion wants us to clear the town tonight, Capt. Jampel is bringing the rest of 2nd Platoon from the North to help secure it but may not reach us until midnight."

"They expect five men to take out a town guarded by twenty Germans?" McCall asked with a frown.

"Are they nuts?" responded Kirby...at the LT's look he amended his question. "They know there's only five of us with limited ammo, right?"

"Yes, Kirby, they know but at the moment that doesn't matter, only clearing the town so that Battalion can set up shop." Hanley said as he massaged his sore arm, feeling wetness he glanced at his fingers and noticed fresh blood.

Caje noticed as well and looked over at the Lieutenant. "Sir, how's the arm?

"It's just a graze, the Doc sent bandages, antiseptic and suggested I not use it." Hanley answered.

Hanley opened the duffel and pulled out the satchel holding the first aid items at the same time pushing the bag toward the men. "There's extra clips for you Caje and mags for the rest of you, Kirby there's some special attachments for the Browning as well as some standard ones." Glancing around at his men, "I brought as much as I could, let's hope it's enough to take a town."

Caje handed the bag to Kirby, "You three divvy up the ammo while I help the LT fix up his arm."

"Come on men…let's see what toys the LT has provided to entertain the German's." With a grin Kirby led the other two men a short distance away to give Caje room to work on the LT.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As Kirby took what ammo he would need the other two men kept guard…taking turns within minutes the ammo was divided…they left Caje's and Lt. Hanley's share in the duffel to be split once they were ready.

"You were right about the LT bringing more ammo Brockmeyer…we could have used a few more men." McCall commented.

"I'm sure the LT tried to get men but C Company probably didn't have anyone to spare." Brockmeyer considered the amount of ammo plus the fact that they now had a working radio. "With the radio and the extra ammo we at least have a better chance of completing the mission."

"Yeah, now all we need is a good plan…I hope the LT brought one of those along too."

"Come on McCall." Kirby said quietly, "Give the LT a break, will ya...he's got enough on his mind without you griping over what we don't have."

"What's with you?" McCall asked with a frown. "It's going to take a Hell of a plan for five men to take out twenty Germans…sure the extra ammo is great but it's still five against twenty and the town is well guarded."

"You're right McCall it _is_ going to take a Hell of a plan…so instead of complaining, why don't you try to come up with something that might help complete the mission." Kirby stated before taking the duffel and moving back to where Caje was finishing up with Lt. Hanley.

After Kirby took off, McCall turned to Brockmeyer, "What was that about? He asked puzzled.

Catching McCall's gaze. "You don't think the LT would like to have more time, more men and more ammo…but _he_ isn't complaining because it isn't gonna help."

During Brockmeyer's little speech, McCall had kept an eye on the other three men as well as scanning the area for movement. McCall knew he was pulling a Kirby {Well an old Kirby, ever since he and Hanley had made it back from a mission a year ago, Kirby had been treating the LT with more respect and Hanley was more tolerant of the outspoken Kirby}

Brockmeyer watched as McCall sat quietly, then with a grin he tapped the older man on the arm. "Hey let's get back to the others."

McCall shook his head as if to clear it, "Yeah, let's go see what the LT has in mind."

When the men had moved away, Hanley took off his jacket to reveal the bandage on his arm, which from the blood showing, indicated that the LT hadn't listened to the Doctor when he said not to use it. After removing the old bandage, Caje got a good look at the wound, glancing up at the LT he spoke quietly.

"This is more than just a graze Sir, (seeing the long row of neat stitches) must have been deep." As gently as he could Caje cleaned the wound and applied the antiseptic wincing himself when he heard the LT catch his breath for a moment before letting it out in a long sigh. Catching the LT's eyes Caje spoke. "How are you, really Sir?"

"Tired Caje…tired." Rubbing his temple with his right hand he held the Cajun's gaze. "Hoped I would be able to bring some extra men back, just in case we ran into any trouble…we were only supposed to observe the town…not flush it out.

As he placed the bandage on the wound Caje nodded. "I guess we're the closest squad but it won't be easy Sir and you can bet it's going to be risky no matter what you come up with." After he taped the edges of the bandage securely he assisted Hanley in rolling down his sleeve. "That will have to do for now but let's hope you do not have to use it much or it might start bleeding again."

"Thanks Caje," Hanley said. "We need to start working on a plan." Hanley watched as Kirby made his way back to the barrier.

Kirby heard part of the conversation between Caje and Hanley as he was walking up and at the Lt's comment about being tired, Kirby took a close look at him. The LT was a little pale beneath his normal tan, there was light shadowing under the green eyes and Kirby guessed by Caje's remark about the arm wound that it was worse than the LT was letting on. All in all, the LT probably should have stayed with C Company but had been intent on getting back. As he crouched beside the two men he placed the duffle between them and let them know the rest of the ammo was theirs.

"Lieutenant…we've taken what we can use the only items left are the clips for Caje's rifle, some magazines for your carbine, four grenades a piece and extra ammo for the 45's, also we left three rations for each of you." Kirby glanced at Hanley as he spoke. "It's gonna take one Hell of a plan to pull this off isn't it?"

"Yeah, Kirby it is." Hanley said tiredly.

Watching as the other two men approached, Hanley wait until they were huddled together before giving his orders.

"Ok, we're going to move up another two miles, based on your little scouting expedition (glancing at Brockmeyer and McCall) if the German Commander has restricted the distance his scouts are to cover, we should be clear to move up that far. We'll hold position once there…Caje I want you to scout ahead to where the well is, if it's clear come back and we'll move up. Once there we'll refill our canteens then Caje I want you to scout three miles from the well, Brockmeyer, you'll go with him see if you can confirm a check point then hustle back and we'll move up again."

"What if we run into a patrol? Brockmeyer asked.

Hanley thought for a moment considering his answer, "If you can take them out quietly, do it then bring the uniforms back to the well, a few of us might be able to get closer to the town if we're dressed as they are."

Looking around at his men he could see the worry playing on their features. Taking a deep breath…he caught each man's eyes and spoke. "I understand how you feel, don't like the situation either and I'm not sure how it's going to turn out, all I know is we're going to give it a Hell of a try…Capt. Jampel is moving as quickly as he can to assist we just have to hold the town until he gets there."

"What if we can't take the town Sir?" McCall asked.

Hanley held McCall's gaze. "We _are_ going to take it…let's get ready, we're running short on time."

Once the men had gathered their equipment, Hanley assigned positions. "Caje you have point, Brockmeyer on me, Kirby, McCall flank...Let's move out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Staying close to the tree lines, moving as quietly and quickly as they could the five men covered the two miles in record time and finding good cover came to a halt.

"McCall…How far was the well from here?" Hanley asked.

"About a mile and a half Sir." He answered glancing at Brockmeyer for confirmation…at the radioman's nod McCall continued. "The trees thin out about three quarters of a mile from the well." Glancing at Caje. "You'll be a clear target if there's a patrol in the area."

"I can move pretty fast if I have to." The Cajun said with a grin. Catching the LT's eyes…gave him a wink, "I'll be like a ghost, they won't even know I am there."

"Make sure you don't become a ghost." Hanley said with a tiny smile. Is there anything else you can tell us about the well's location? Glancing at Brockmeyer and McCall.

"There's a ruined concrete building twenty feet from the well, it's gutted and only one wall is still standing but someone could hide behind it and you wouldn't know it." Brockmeyer replied, frowning in concentration trying to remember any other vital information. "I can't think of anything else, what about you McCall?"

"Other than the building it's pretty open." He answered.

With a nod Hanley looked toward his Scout. "Alright Caje…take off…keep your head down and get back here as quickly as you can…if you see a patrol stay out of sight…you can watch them…but _do not_ let them see you…we won't be able to get their fast enough to help if trouble starts." Holding the Cajun's gaze a few seconds longer. "If you're not back within the hour, we'll continue to move up."

"I'll be back as soon as I can Sir." With a small salute the scout took off.

After Caje was out of sight Hanley glanced at the rest of his men. "Take a break, eat and drink but no smoking," he said as he studied the photo.

The men moved a short distance from the LT then broke out ration kits and canteens, sitting quietly each wondering what the LT had in mind. The man hadn't said anything about a plan but they could almost see the wheels turning as he studied the photo for minutes at a time before scanning the area then pause for a moment like he was playing it out in his head.

You think we can take the town? McCall asked Kirby and Brockmeyer.

"The LT seems to think so." Kirby said as he took a bite of his rations, making a face he quickly took a sip of water. "I'd love a juicy steak and potato meal about now."

"Try closing your eyes and pretend that's what ya got." Suggested McCall with a grin.

"All the pretendin' in the world wouldn't turn this into steak." Kirby said ruefully.

What do you think Brockmeyer? McCall asked

"I'm with Kirby, nothing is gonna make this taste like steak." He replied with a grin.

"Not about that." McCall said impatiently. "About takin' the town."

Brockmeyer glanced over at the LT who was studying the picture again, writing in a tiny notebook he always carried in his shirt pocket, he would glance up to scan the area to the north every few minutes, {probably worried about Caje}, then check his watch.

"If Lt. Hanley say's we're going to take it, then we will, won't be easy, doesn't mean it can't be done." He caught McCall's eyes and with a grin added. "You just have to keep a positive outlook."

"Positive outlook…right." McCall responded sarcastically.

The three men finished their meal in companionable silence taking turns keeping an eye out on any movement from the north. Brockmeyer used a knife to dig a hole in the ground so they could bury their trash glancing at the LT before covering it.

"Lt. Hanley." Were you going to eat?

"I'm not hungry right now Brockmeyer so go ahead and fill it in." Hanley answered.

Brockmeyer threw dirt over the hole, patting it down with his boot...Looking to the LT noticed he had his carbine in hand body tense looking toward the tree line about twenty feet north. Motioning to the other two to follow…he moved up beside the LT.

There was someone moving in and out of the trees at a quick pace and when the figure was within visual range they could tell it was Caje. Ten minutes later the scout was kneeling beside the other men and after catching his breath he told the LT what he had found.

"There were two Germans at the well when I got there, so I had to wait for them to leave before making my way back, must be a regular stopping place for patrols." Caje informed Hanley.

"Sounds like it, if the patrols switch out every few hours then we should have time to get to the well and refill our canteens." Hanley said thoughtfully. "Same formation men, let's move."

They made it to the well, after refilling the canteens Hanley told Caje and Brockmeyer to move out.

"McCall, you set up position on the far side of the wall, Kirby this side and stay quiet." Hanley ordered, "I'll be in position among those trees." He said pointing to the left. "Stay alert, if anyone but Caje or Brockmeyer show up take them out... quietly."

"Yes Sir." Both men acknowledged the orders and with a salute moved into position.

Forty-five minutes later McCall caught a slight movement several yards from where he was kneeling. Moving onto his stomach, he lay as close to the ground as possible, rifle at the ready. Kirby had caught the same movement from his position, motioning to the LT that someone was coming he raised the B.A.R. and took aim. Hanley went down to one knee, eyes focused on the direction Kirby indicated, body tense.

McCall recognized Caje and Brockmeyer and when the men were only a few feet from his position, stood up and greeted them.

"Nice to have ya back." He said, "The LT is on the other side of the wall in the trees, so step easy until he knows it's you." In a loud whisper he called to Kirby. "Kirby, it's Caje and Brockmeyer stand down."

Kirby relaxed his hold on the B.A.R., turning in the direction Lt. Hanley was positioned he signaled that it was clear.

Leaving McCall to stand guard the other four men gathered together, Hanley asked the two scouts to report. "What did you find?"

Reaching into his pack Caje pulled out a field jacket and helmet both with German markings, Brockmeyer pulled identical items out of his.

"We ran into a patrol heading in this direction." Caje began, "We took them out and recovered these, thought they might come in handy."

Brockmeyer rummaged in his pack again. "They had a radio on them, so we took that as well." He said.

What about the bodies? Hanley asked.

"Well hidden." Caje answered. "They were the only soldiers we ran into for three miles, so if you want to move up LT, this would probably be the time."

"Alright, men let's cover some ground, stay close…Caje take point…McCall flank…Kirby, Brockmeyer on me." Hanley ordered. "Move out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hanley motioned for his men to halt when they were within 100 yards of the town, while his men huddled in a tight circle behind a tree, Lt. Hanley scanned the area ahead, only cover he could see would be when they made it inside. Using binoculars he did a sweep then focused on the checkpoint which was set up about thirty yards from the entrance to Warwick. One German Soldier was visible, pacing back in forth carrying a rifle and radio.

"We need to find out how many of the buildings are being used." Hanley said making a sweep over the back of the structures. Caje…you're up, looks like a few of them have rear windows." Holding the Scouts gaze he continued. "See if you can get a look inside, move quick but silent, stay low and close to the shadows." (Checking his watch) "You have thirty minutes to get as much information as you can."

"Don't worry LT." Caje said with a grin. "I'll get what we need."

"We need you to get back safe with the information…see that you do." Hanley said as he placed a hand on the Scouts back and with one last glance at his watch…gave Caje a gentle push…Go!

As the rest of the men watched the Cajun took off not making a sound, moving quickly into the shadows a few minutes later the scout was out of sight.

"That little guy, sure is fast." Commented McCall.

"That 'little guy'" would tear you apart if you ever call him that to his face." Kirby stated.

"Alright," Hanley said with a grin. "Let's keep it down…take a break but stay alert…we can't move in, until Caje gets back." Hanley pressed a hand lightly over the bandage on his arm, took a seat under one of the trees, leaning against it's trunk and surveyed the town, from his position he could see the checkpoint. Using the binoculars, he did a sweep of the buildings making note of back doors and low level windows, checking the time, estimated that Caje would return within fifteen minutes and hopefully with the information the scout provided they could put Hanley's plan in action.

Twelve minutes later Caje made his way to Lt. Hanley, kneeling beside him…Kirby, McCall and Brockmeyer moved in as well when they caught sight of the scout. Caje relayed the information he had gathered and when he was finished Hanley favored the men with a tired grin.

"Looks like the odds might be improving." He said. For a moment Lt. Hanley was quiet going over the plan he had discussed with the men again in his head, incorporating the information Caje had provided.

The men double checked their uniforms and weapons. Brockmeyer checked over the radio's insuring they were in working order and as he was adjusting the volume on one they had taken from the Germans earlier…it came to life…taking a moment to listen he glanced at the LT…

"Sir, the German Commander ordered all patrols to return to base within the hour."

"Alright men." Checking his watch one more time. "It's 2130…we move out in thirty." Hanley walked off coming to a stop a few yards from where the other men stood.

When the LT moved away Caje turned to Brockmeyer...handing him the garand. "It will hit the targets with more accuracy from where you'll be positioned…there's six clips…so try to make each shot count." He said with a smile, Brock was one of the best shots in the squad…so Caje had no doubt the man would hit his mark.

Brockmeyer grinned. "Thanks, but it's not me you should worry about…keep your head down and let McCall do the talking when you get to the checkpoint."

"I'll do that." Turning to Kirby…Caje passed him the second radio. "Brockmeyer has it set to the frequency Lt. Hanley will be using…keep your eyes and ears open."

"Don't worry…if something unexpected comes up I'll let the LT know." Thoughtfully he glanced in Hanley's direction. "What do you think is going through his mind right about now?

McCall glanced at the dark silhouette for a few minutes before answering. "I bet our LT is going over options…coming up with backups for his backups." Frowning he continued. "No matter how good his plan is, there's always a chance it'll fall through…but I think his plan is pretty damn good…considering how little time and limited resources he has to work with." McCall looked around at his squad mates only to find them staring at him. "What?" He asked.

Exchanging grins Kirby, Caje and Brockmeyer, just shook their heads. "Nothing McCall." The three men replied in unison, watching as LT. Hanley spoke into the radio but he was too far away for them to hear what was being said, a few minutes later the LT was walking toward them.

Hanley took a long, deep breath as he checked the time…flexing his shoulders he adjusted the pack on his back…tightened his grip on the carbine then turned and moved back to his men…looking each one in the eye…he spoke. "Sgt. Saunders is still out but the surgery went smooth and the Doc is keeping watch over him…Captain Jampel is about an hour and a half out…so we have to clear the town and get into position before he gets here or the whole Platoon will be open targets for our German friends."

After synchronizing watches one more time, Hanley gave the order. "Let's go take a town."

By the time Capt. Jampel and 2nd Platoon arrived…the town was clear and Lt. Hanley had set up a temporary command center in the North side building Brockmeyer had used as a sniper roost.

McCall had taken up position at the West entrance of the town after taking out the German soldier who had been manning the checkpoint with Kirby taking up the East side.

Brockmeyer was kneeling on the roof of the TC building scanning all four directions through his binoculars. His vantage point had allowed him to take out several German soldiers when Hanley put his plan into action over an hour ago. Once he had gained the roof Brock found a good position to pick off the soldiers manning the launchers while the LT took out the communications building. Caje and Hanley lobbed grenades into the buildings that were occupied, then they would find cover, picking off soldiers as they tried to run from the smoke.

Kirby using the B.A.R maintained cover fire moving from the west end to the east end taking out the launchers as Brockmeyer took out the soldiers. McCall secured the west entrance, maintaining his position at the checkpoint after making sure that the few injured Germans left near his position were out of commission.

Brockmeyer was currently keeping an eye on the LT who had met up with Caje and together they started checking each building. Brock caught movement in a window of the structure Hanley was approaching...he wouldn't be able to warn the LT…not without giving away his position to the enemy…taking a steadying breath...sharp eyes focused on the target...hands steady...he zeroed in and took the shot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hanley heard the report of the garand and jerked back from the building he had been approaching as a body fell half way through the window a few feet ahead and to his right, looking up at the location the shot had come from he caught Brockmeyer giving him a quick salute in which the LT returned.

"That was close LT." Caje said having come to a halt beside Hanley.

"Yeah…almost too close." Hanley said as he checked the body to make sure the soldier was dead. "Let's move, we still have a few buildings to go through."

The two men moved quickly through the remaining buildings, they were at the last one located near the northwest end of town when the LT took a moment to check in with his men via the radio.

"King 2 to Knight come in…King 2 to Knight do you read." Hanley looked toward the east end of town as he spoke.

"King 2 this is Knight…I read you." Kirby responded.

"Knight what is your status?"

"All clear King 2…no movement…count three D4."

"Roger that Knight…stay alert…King 2 out." Hanley said as he adjusted the frequency.

"King 2 to Regency…come in…Regency come in…this is King 2."

"King 2 this is Regency…I read you." McCall responded.

Regency…what is your status?"

King 2…position secure…no movement." McCall replied, adding. "Count five in my area, two secure…three D4."

"Copy that Regency…stay sharp…King 2 out." Hanley turned the radio off, hung it over his shoulder and turned to Caje. "You counted sixteen Germans during your initial check…right?"

"Yes Sir…that did not include the two patrols we ran into earlier." Caje replied.

"We've checked all the buildings but this one." Hanley commented, glancing through the window at the darkened interior, he looked back at Caje. "Stay sharp, let's go."

Brockmeyer couldn't get a clear visual on Lt Hanley and Caje as the entered the last building on his side of the street. He did a sweep with the binoculars, starting from where McCall was crouching near one of the downed Germans, passing over all the buildings on the south side of town then moving toward Kirby's position, nothing stirred. Checking his watch noted that Capt. Jampel would arrive in less than forty-five minutes…by his calculations all the Germans were either dead or incapacitated. {Not bad for five men} he thought as he swept the town again with the binoculars.

Hanley and Caje cleared the last building and when they were once again standing on the street the LT glanced at his watch, eleven thirty. Captain Jampel would be there soon, then he could see about getting permission to take his squad back to Charlie Company.

"Caje…go get Brockmeyer, then I want the two of you to continue patrolling the town until the Captain arrives…I know you're all tired, we can take a break when the Platoon gets here." Hanley said as he rubbed lightly over the bandage on his arm, glancing in McCall's direction.

"LT…you can follow me to the building you are going to use for a TC...Brockmeyer is on the roof...I could take a look at that arm before I get him." Caje suggested.

Hanley thought about it for a minute…he had to radio the Captain anyway…with a nod. "Ok."

After Caje had changed the bandage, the scout insisted on the LT wearing the sling and with a token protest Hanley agreed. While Caje moved toward the back staircase which lead to the roof to get Brockmeyer, the LT radioed Capt. Jampel.

"King 2 to King 1 come in…King 2 to King 1 do you read."

"King 2 this is King 1…go ahead."

Hanley took the next few minutes to brief the Captain and to get an ETA on the Platoon, they were within visual range of the town and would be there within twenty minutes. After signing off the LT looked around the room and started getting it set up for the Captain. The building had been a hotel at one point but now it was mostly gutted, Hanley caught sight of a desk tipped on its side lying on the floor…with a grunt he pulled it upright…scanning the room he found a chair that looked to be in good condition and positioned it behind the desk. A lamp sat on the floor, picking it up he placed it on the right corner of the desk, finding an outlet nearby plugged the cord in and a moment later the room was brighter. With a tired sigh Hanley sat down…sending a call to Kirby then McCall…telling each man to keep an eye out for the Captain and to let him know as soon as the Platoon showed up. As Hanley was turning the radio off Caje and Brockmeyer made their way to where he was sitting.

"Brockmeyer, that was a good shot." Hanley said.

"Thank you Sir, I would have warned you but I didn't have time." Brockmeyer said as he caught the LT's eyes. "It was a lucky shot…I couldn't see the target clearly."

"Lucky or not it saved my life." Hanley stood up, walked around the desk and shook the sniper's hand. "Thanks."

"Any time LT." Brockmeyer said with a grin.

"Caje take this side...Brockmeyer you patrol the south side…once Capt. Jampel arrives I'll get some men from the Platoon to take over for you…check in with McCall and Kirby as you make your rounds…

"Stay sharp." Hanley ordered as he followed the two men to the door.

Capt. Jampel arrived with two jeeps, two troop vehicles, two supply trucks and one truck full of artillary...the Officer brought the small convoy to a halt next to McCall who was still guarding the checkpoint in to the town. After calling the Lieutenant via radio and letting him know the Platoon had arrived, McCall saluted the Captain and waved the vehicles through.

Hanley stepped out of the TC building when he heard the sound of vehicles approaching and wait for the Captain's jeep to come to a halt. After a short conversation the Captain sent men to relieve Hanley's squad then issued orders to the rest of 2nd Platoon. The men were to look through the town, specifically for buildings that could be used as sleeping quarters, Mess hall and a First Aide station. Two radio specialist started setting up a communications station in the TC while Capt. Jampel continued to give orders...pausing long enough to tell the LT to check on his squad.

Hanley found his men near the last building that had been cleared, they were all seated on the side walk with backs resting against the outer wall of the store front. Caje started to bring the men to attention but Hanley waved him off. "At ease men, you deserve the break." Taking a seat next to McCall…back against the wall he bent a knee up and rest his forearm on it…looking at each man. "You all did a great job tonight, I'm very proud of you...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

McCall glanced over at the LT and with a serious expression on his tired face he spoke. "Sir…it was a hell of a plan and I'm sure glad you came up with it." Glancing at his squad mates he added. "We all are."

"Consider it a team effort, men." Hanley responded

"What next LT?" Caje asked.

All the men were hoping they could get back to Charlie Company to look in on Saunders...then they all wanted a warm meal and a good night's sleep, if they could get it.

Hanley rubbed a hand tiredly over the stubble on his chin, he needed a shower and a shave. First he needed to talk to Capt. Jampel and with a sigh he stood up. "I'll check with the Captain and see what he wants us to do…stay put til I get back." Turning he walked toward the TC.

After the LT walked away Kirby spoke up. "Boy, I know what I'd like to do, grab a good hot meal, good hot shower and visit with the Serge." Turning to Caje, he asked. "You think the LT can get the Captain to let us go back to Charlie?

Caje thought for a moment before answering. "I bet the LT will try to borrow a jeep to get us there once Battalion shows up."

When is Battalion supposed to be here? Brockmeyer asked as he started cleaning his weapons.

McCall spoke up. "Before daybreak according to one of the communication guys...Command wants the equipment Battalion is bringing with them in place before the Germans arrive with the reinforcements."

"Those Krauts are sure in for a surprise when they arrive." Kirby said with a grin.

"Not a pleasant one either." added McCall with a matching grin.

"Well, if we are lucky maybe Lt. Hanley will have us back at Charlie before the Germans roll in." Caje paused for a moment. "Then again it would be interesting to see how the Krauts react."

Brockmeyer glanced at the other three men then spoke. "True but I would rather be visiting with the Serge."

Continuing to clean his weapons, Brockmeyer listened as Caje, McCall and Kirby talked among themselves, grinning when Kirby started throwing out ideas on how to confiscate a jeep, while McCall would come up with ideas why Kirby's ideas wouldn't work. Occasionally Caje would throw in a suggestion which would get the two other men competing on whose idea would work best. At the moment he was glad they were all in one piece, well except for the LT but he was wounded before they took over the town so that didn't count. He looked up when his friends stopped talking to see the LT making his way back to them, a frown playing on his features...still wearing the sling so Brockmeyer figured the arm was starting to protest a bit more and the LT was feeling it. Hoping it wasn't bad news Hanley was getting ready to share, Brockmeyer stood at attention with the other three men and wait.

With a wave of his good hand, Hanley motioned for them to relax before coming to a stop in front of them. "Captain Jampel has given us orders," he began, hiding a grin when he saw the disappointed looks cross the men's features. "We're to make our way over to the TC building…where a jeep is waiting…McCall you'll be driving…we are to recon fifteen miles south of this town." Pausing to give his men a moment to consider what he had said.

"Sir, that will take us to Charlie Company." Brockmeyer said with a frown...which slowly turned to a smile when he realized what the LT was saying.

"He's going to let us go before Battalion gets here?" Caje asked.

Hanley smiled as he continued. "Battalion radioed in…there thirty minutes out coming in from the east…Capt. Jampel fixed it with Capt, Parker so that we could stay with C Company for a few days." Pausing before continuing. "Dr. Williams said Saunders is still unconscious but not to worry, the operation on his leg went well…no complications.

"That's good news Sir" commented Kirby. "Sure hope he's awake when we get there."

"Don't worry Kirby…if he _isn't_ , I'm sure the melodious sound of your voice will wake him up." McCall said with a smirk.

"Ah…cut it out." Kirby replied, with a hint of irritation. Do you even know what melodious means?

"Alright men, let's get moving…or do you want to wait til morning?" Hanley asked.

"No Sir…when you're ready." McCall said glancing at the LT.

"Make sure you have all your equipment before setting foot in the jeep, I'll tell the Captain that we're heading out." Hanley said as he turned and walked away.

Fifteen minutes later Hanley stepped from the TC building carrying a satchel that Capt. Jampel wanted him to deliver to Charlie Company. Pausing before stepping in to the jeep, Hanley looked over the men...Caje, Kirby and Brockmeyer were sitting in the back of the jeep, packs stored neatly on the floor boards, McCall was at the wheel, jeep idling. All four men safe {that should make Saunders happy, he thought, placing his pack on the floor as he took the passenger seat}. "Let's move out, Private."

"Yes Sir." McCall responded as he put the jeep in gear and head toward C Company.

Dr. Williams was making final rounds when Sgt. Saunders regained consciousness, as he examined his patient the Doctor asked some basic questions.

What's your name soldier?

"Sgt. Chip Saunders."

Do you know where you are?

"In Medical at C Company, I hope." Saunders replied as he glanced around. "That's where the LT was bringing me."

"Your LT brought you in yesterday afternoon, I'm Capt. Williams, Medical Officer, assigned to Charlie Company." Pulling a stool up the Doctor sat and began examining the head wound." How do you feel, Sergeant? Headache…nausea…any blurred vision…

"Headache only, but I haven't tried to sit up yet." Saunders informed him, wincing as the Doctor, cleaned and redressed the wound.

Shifting on the stool the Doc began to clean and redress the bandages on Saunders leg. "The wound looks good, Sergeant…no apparent infection." Finishing up Dr. Williams made notes on the patient chart then laid the chart on the empty cot beside Saunders. "Alright Sgt. Saunders let's see what happens when you try to sit."

Clasping his patients hands the Doc tugged gently while the Sergeant pulled himself up a few inches at a time…halfway to a sitting position Saunders hesitated...

Dr. Williams watched closely. "Nice and slow Sergeant...Are you alright?

"Yeah…felt light headed for a moment but I'm fine now." Saunders replied as he completed the exercise.

"Good…You can lay back." Dr. Williams said. "Your pupils are even and you reflexes are good, no concussion…you were lucky Sergeant…I'll prescribe a mild pain reliever for the headache…it should ease up within a few days …you'll need to stay off the leg as much as possible for the next 48 hours, I'll have you fitted for crutches tomorrow…which are to be used for a minimum of two weeks…you'll need to check in with your own Doctor once you get back to King Company." Picking up the patients chart he paused. "Now that I've given you my diagnosis…do you have any questions for me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"How's Lt Hanley and the rest of my squad?

"Your men are fine, they arrived a few hours ago and right now they're getting some sleep."

What about the LT?

"He stopped in to have his arm re-bandaged, then sat with you for a short time." At Saunders raised eyebrow Dr. Williams explained. "I know visiting hours are over but I thought once the LT made sure you were alright he would take my advice and sleep here, at least til first light, he could use some solid rest."

Is he alright? Saunders asked frowning.

"Don't worry Sergeant…your LT is fine…he'll be better after some sleep and a solid meal...at least he was using the sling…I'll count that as a win…he's rather stubborn as far as medical advice goes.

Saunders relaxed at the Doctor's remark. "Yes Sir…he can be." How long will I be here?

"I'll keep you a few more days…this is Wednesday, Captain Parker agreed to let your men and the LT stay until Friday then they'll be heading back to Warwick to join up with the rest of 2nd Platoon…If you follow my instructions for the next 48 hours, I'll let you go with them."

"Thanks Doc." Saunders said as he settled a bit more comfortably.

"Get some sleep Sergeant…your men will be in first thing in the morning and I want you rested for the visit." Dr. Williams said as he handed Saunders a glass of water and two pills. "For the headache, I'll be back to check on you in the morning."

"Thanks again Dr. Williams." Saunders closed his eyes and a few minutes later he was asleep.

At 0700, Thursday morning, Caje…Brockmeyer…Kirby and McCall gathered around Saunders cot in Medical as soon as they were told he was awake. The Sergeant was sitting up sipping on a cup of coffee as he listened to his men, grinning as they talked.

"You should have been there Serge." Caje said from his position on a stool near Saunders cot.

"Yeah…when the LT told us we'd have to take the town…well…" Kirby said hesitantly.

"We thought he was crazy…five against twenty." McCall continued, "What were the high ups thinking?"

"The LT was probably wondering the same thing when he was given the order." Brockmeyer said with a grin.

Where is the LT? Saunders asked

"He had a meeting with Capt. Parker." Caje informed him.

"Said to tell you he'd be by as soon as it was over." Kirby added.

"Hey Serge...will you be going back with us tomorrow? McCall asked

"The Doc said if I take it easy the rest of the day, he'd let me go." Saunders said as he rubbed absently at the bandage on his leg.

How long you going to be out of commission? Caje asked

"A couple of weeks, looks like Lt. Hanley will be taking the squad out on his own for a while." Saunders looked around at his friends. "Now…tell me how you took the town."

Kirby exchanged glances with the rest of the men, then looked back at Saunders. "Well Serge…it went like this….

 **EPILOGUE**

Saunders lay with arms folded behind his head, the men had left a few minutes ago after telling him how they "took the town." Though Kirby had started the telling…Caje, Brockmeyer and McCall all added their voices at one point or another until the whole story was told...afterwards his men took off to grab a bite to eat…telling Saunders to get some rest as they left. Getting a little more comfortable he decided to take their advice, closing his eyes the Sergeant was asleep within minutes.

When Saunders awoke, he had a visitor. "LT...how long have you been here?"

Hanley had taken up residence on the empty cot beside Saunders while he wait for his friend to wake up. "Only a few minutes…the debriefing took longer than expected." Hanley examined his friends face. "You look better than when I first brought you in…How do you feel?"

"I feel good…Dr. Williams says I can go back with you and the squad tomorrow."

"That's good news, Saunders…I spoke to Capt. Jampel…he said Battalion has set up an Aide Station and there's a cot with your name on it when we arrive.

What happened with the German reinforcements? Saunders asked as he sat up, trying to re-position his pillows as he moved.

"Here, I got it." Hanley said as he stood and removed the pillows, fluffing them before stacking them behind his friends back. Wincing as the movement pulled on his stitches, he had taken his arm out of the sling while waiting for Saunders to wake up. As he sat back down on the cot he replaced the sling before resting back against the metal bed frame rubbing lightly over the bandage with his right hand. "Battalion took them out a mile from the town, a few officers were taken prisoner along with about fifteen soldiers and the tank was destroyed." Hanley placed a pillow behind his back and closed his eyes. "Battalion gained a strong position...2nd Platoon didn't lose a single soldier and we completed our mission...all in all Command is happy...

Saunders scanned the LT's face, seeing a trace of shadow under his eyes and the tired set to his shoulders. Have you had any sleep since yesterday morning? He asked frowning. "From what the men told me, you've been going nonstop since we started the mission."

"The men were out just as long." Hanley said opening his eyes to glance at Saunders.

"Yeah, but they've had a good night's rest, which I bet you haven't and they weren't wounded…by the way thanks for bringing my men back in one piece (he said, grinning when Hanley raised a brow)."

"Your men." Hanley said as he held the Sergeants gaze for a second.

Saunders continued. "As I was saying…they didn't make the walk to get me to a medical facility and have to carry me the last half mile." At Hanley's expression he explained. "The Doc told me...he also said you should have stayed here but refused."

"I didn't refuse…Dr. Williams merely commented that 'he could order me to stay' then wisely decided not to." Hanley said adjusting his pillow trying to find a more comfortable position…frowning…he glanced over at the empty cot beside the one he occupied, reaching out he grabbed the pillow and added it to the one he was using, leaning back, resting against the newly acquired pillow he again closed his eyes.

Saunders watched his friend settle. "I hear that Capt. Williams is a wise man."

"He is." Hanley stated, covering a yawn with his free hand. "Wanted me to rest before going back out, there wasn't time Chip…couldn't leave 'your men' (opening one eye to glance at his friend) out there when we still had a mission to carry out."

Grinning Saunders caught a glimpse of the Doctor moving toward them, putting a finger up to his lip he nodded toward Hanley. Doctor Williams came to a stop several yards from his patient, taking in the scene. LT. Hanley was on the verge of falling asleep...which is what he himself had tried to get the man to do...knowing how tired the LT was...he stayed back not wanting Hanley to notice him...nodding at Saunders...he stood with arms crossed waiting quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"He also said you were pretty adamant about getting me help." A small smile appeared on Hanley's lips as Saunders continued in a fair imitation of the LT's smooth baritone. "So either shoot me or get the hell out of my way." Did you really say that?

With a deep chuckle Hanley replied, "You needed help Saunders, what was I supposed to do...stand there and wait for the soldiers to decide whether or not I was on the level."

"You could have gotten shot…What were you thinking Gil?" Saunders asked with a trace of anger in his voice.

Recognizing the tone Hanley opened his eyes...sat up, glaring at his friend. "Chip, you were wounded…had collapsed in my arms from blood loss…I was " _thinking_ " my " _best friend"_ needed help _no_ w and he was going to get it." Piercing green eyes held stormy blue ones for a second. "Besides if I had to carry you any longer I might have dropped you." Hanley winked then settled back against the pillows, eyes closed.

Relaxing himself, Saunders shook his head watching as the LT covered another yawn, then with a grin he spoke. "Best friend hunh…Why LT…I didn't know you felt that way."

"Yes you did." Hanley spoke softly…the words fading out as he finally gave in and drifted off to sleep

The grin faded from Saunders features as Hanley drifted off, motioning for Dr. Williams to approach. "You can check him over now." He told him in a hushed voice.

How did you know? Dr. Williams asked quietly.

"You mentioned in one of your earlier visits that the LT was supposed to come by so you could check the bandage." Glancing at Hanley. "He showed up about an hour ago…said the debrief ran longer than expected so he couldn't make it in."

The Doctor eased Hanley's arm from the sling and gently tugged the sleeve off of the man's shoulder so he could reach the bandage...moving slowly tried not to wake him...loosening one side of the bandage he examined the wound, it looked clean, the stitches were intact so he pressed the bandage back in place...straightened the shirt and re-positioned the sling...after checking the LT's pulse rate Dr. Williams placed a palm on the man's forehead.

"The arm looks good and there's no sign of fever." He informed Saunders. "A good nights sleep will do him good." Taking a moment to remove the LT's boots Dr. Williams grabbed the blanket from an adjoining cot and placed it over the man's legs. For a moment Dr. Williams stood beside the cot studying Hanley's face...then turned to his other patient. "You're a lucky man Sergeant."

Saunders held the Doctors gaze. "Lucky Sir."

"To have the LT as your Platoon leader and as a friend." Capt. Williams commented. "Better get some rest yourself, I'll be back for morning rounds at 0700."

As the Doc turned to leave, Saunders stopped him. "Thanks Captain…for seeing to the LT."

"You're welcome Sergeant." He said with a smile.

Once Capt. Williams was out of sight, Saunders glanced over at his friend…no, not just a friend… _best_ _friend_. "Yeah LT…I guess we're both lucky." He said out loud and with a smile on his face lay back against the pillows closing his eyes...a few moments later the Sergeant followed his LT into a restful sleep.

 **THE END**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed my Combat! Mission Short: The Town, it was fun for me to write and I always enjoy sharing time with the guys. This was the second installment to my Combat Mission Shorts Series and the seventh posting for the Combat! television series...at the moment I have no other story in the works (my muse is taking a little down-time) I hope to take another walk with the men of Combat! at some point down the road…Thanks to all of you who read my stories and offered feedback, it was much appreciated …Until next time…Be Safe and Enjoy the Day!_**


End file.
